


Izayaaa

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Shizaya Stuff [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: High School, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, just smut basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have sex for the second time because Shizuo has been horny.





	Izayaaa

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and it was just laying around, so here it is. Maybe someone out there will enjoy it

 

It had been only a few weeks after the two most numerous boys in their high school had admitted their feeling towards each other. Shizuo and Izaya’s new formed relationship was not yet known to the majority of the students at school, although a select few did know (Celty, Shinra and Kadota). 

Izaya wasn’t keen, but moreover didn’t care to announce it to anyone, but Shizuo being himself couldn’t keep a secret and told his few friends. Izaya didn’t care too much, but did seem slightly nervous about it. 

Since then, everything had been good. The boy’s acted normal in school, (as normal as they could) but still kept their romantic relationship passionate. They kissed and held hands when no one was around, and even sometimes exchanged those three special words with one another. 

Shizuo, while he was happy with where they were at, was bothered by one thing. That was that he hadn’t had sex with Izaya since before they had been together. Not that he needed to desperately, but he most definitely wouldn’t mind doing it more often with his lover. Of course they kissed and touched each other, but it hadn’t gone very far. Shizuo was a teenage boy with lots of hormones, and he really wished that Izaya would recognize his distress sooner rather than later. 

-

It was one cold evening after school when Shizuo finally brought it up to his ravenette. The two were sitting together on Shizuo’s bed, Izaya scrolling through his group chat on his phone whilst Shizuo lay with his head on his lap, watching him in silence. 

The blond admired Izaya’s graceful face, his almond eyes roaming across his phone while his jet black hair fell beautifuly, framing his face. Shizuo thought the boy was beautiful.

The blond imagined those beautiful feature like he has seen them once before, lustful and wonton.  
As Shizuo began to imagine more, he closed his eyes and unconsciously moved down to his groin, gripping himself slightly. 

Izaya noticed these movements and glanced at his monster. “Shizu-Chan, what do you take me for? A voyeur?” He said with a small chuckle.

Shizuo blushed and quickly moved his hand, but was obviously aroused.  
“Ughh...” He said in frustration, sitting up. “Izayaaaa....”

The raven smirked slightly as his red eyes locked on his monster. “Yes, Shizu-chan?” He said playfully.

“Izayaa....” Shizuo whined as he began to kiss Izaya’s neck and jaw, leaving small bites in the process. 

Izaya blushed despite himself, shivering at the others touch.  
“Baka. Get off of me” Izaya tried to pry the other from him, but to no avail. 

“Hey, come on flea... let’s do it,” Shizuo groaned, grabbing himself again, “I can’t hold back much longer.”

Izaya blushed profusely. “Idiot monster... is that all you want with me?” The raven said, a fake hurt expression with a pout on his lips as he brought a hand up and combed it through Shizuo’s hair gently.

“Of course it isn’t,” Shizuo said, looking up into Izaya’s red orbs between kisses, “but it definitely crosses my mind.”  
Izaya hummed in response, enjoying Shizuo’s ministrations. While the two boys hadn’t had full on sex since the first time, they certainly had done other things. Blowjobs in the school bathroom, groping under desks, hot and bothered make out sessions, the works. Izaya did quite enjoy their sexual encounters, but refused to have actual sex at school, which is where they were the most. 

“We don’t have lube, or condomns Shizu-chan.” Izaya said bluntly, still stroking Shizuo’s hair.

“To be honest, I don’t give a damn about condoms. You were my first, so I don’t have any diseases anyways.”

The raven’s eyes widened and Izaya glanced away. “I..” he blushed, “ I didn’t know I was your first..” He said aloud. 

Shizuo looked up at him. “Oh, well yeah. I had never really been interested in that stuff before you...” he said a bit awkwardly in embarrassment. 

Izaya flushed and decided not to continue the topic. 

“Well,” he sighed, “I suppose it can’t be helped then. Let’s do it Shizu-chan.” 

Shizuo grinned and shouted with glee before talking the smaller boy, making sure not to crush him in the process before kissing him roughly. The two locked lips passionately, Izaya bringing his delicate fingers up to Shizuo’s face.  
Shizuo gripped one of Izayas wrists, holding on tight to it as his other hand went under his shirt, brushing his hand over a nipple.

Izaya gasped into Shizuo’s mouth and the blond took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the ravens mouth. As the kids deepened, Izaya pulled off Shizuo’s white tee shirt, leaving the other in only gray sweats pants.

Shizuo sat up, finally giving his partner some air as his chest heaved. Izaya gazed up at his partner, who looked wild and lustful, his blond hair disheveled and his muscles glistening from sweat. The raven bit his lip before reaching up and wrapping his arms under Shizuo’s, arching into him. 

“Please fuck me Shizu-chan.” Izaya whispered into Shizuo’s ear. 

“Fuck.” The blond muttered, his length hardening even more.  
Shizuo growled before ripped off Izaya’s black V-neck, successfully tearing it in two before sucking and biting at his neck.

“S-Shizuo! My shirt!” Izaya yelped, gripping the blonds hair.

“I’ll buy you another.” Shizuo grunted, not at all stopping his ministrations. 

Izaya huffed, but soon began to lose himself in pleasure as Shizuo trailed bites and kissed down to his waistband, where he unzipped the ravens jeans with his teeth. This caused the raven to flush an even greater pink as his eyes glazed over, resting his hands in Shizuo’s hair.

Soon Izaya was completely naked, with a brief-only clad monster on top of him. There was one finger poking at Izaya’s hole, glistening with spit.  
Shizuo gently pushed the tip in and went slowly until his digit was completely amerced in the raven.  
Izaya moaned as Shizuo kept adding fingers until three were tightly sunk into the ravenette. The smaller boy was crying out and small tears pricked his eyes when Shizuo found his spot.

“Damn Shizu-chan... you’re really fucking g-good at this...” Izaya said, arching his back into Shizuo.  
Shizuo only let out a laugh in response as he finally drew out his fingers, causing Izaya to shiver.  
The blond then leaned down to the small hole and spit on it before licking it lightly. 

“A-Ah! Shizuo!” Izaya gasped at the unexpected action.

Shizuo grinned up at him before swiping his tongue across the glistening surface again. The taller boy kept at it until Izaya was moaning loudly and threatening to climax, only then did Shizuo pull away.

“Not yet flea. Only allowed to cum with this.” Shizuo said with a grin, gripping his clothed cock.  
Izaya swallowed hard at the huge bulge.

Shizuo pulled the waistband down of his briefs and his monster erection popped out, bouncing slightly before he gripped it. He stroked himself a few times before directing it to Izaya’s lips.  
The raven gladly took the length into his mouth, wetting the tip with his pink tongue. Although he could only fit half in his mouth, he tried his best and stroked the parts he couldn’t reach with his hands. The raven worked it with his tongue, twisting it around and hollowing out his cheeks. His eyes were fixated on Shizuo’s.

“Fuck.. Izaya...” Shizuo heaved after a moment before forcing himself to pull out of the small mouth. His cock was now glistening with spit.

“Hurry up. Put it in Shizuo...” The raven gasped out, bringing his hands down and using his thin fingers to pull his cheeks apart and stretch open the small hole that lay within. Shizuo then lined himself up with the entrance and began to push in. Izaya cried out and Shizuo muttered a string of profanities as they were finally connected at the hilt. 

Shizuo looked up at the smaller mans face, savoring the way his mouth hung open and his eyes watered at the pain and pleasure of it all. He then began to thrust erratically, trying to hit the spot that could make his lover scream. 

After a few moments of loud moans and gasps, Izaya’s face contorted and he let out a scream, tears pricking his eyes.

“Harder!” The ravenette shouted through moans. Izaya’s eyes rolled back and tongue was out as Shizuo followed his lovers commands and began to thrust hard into that spot, loving the way the ravens voice carried through the entire house. 

Tears welled in Izaya’s eyes as he watched his monster ravenously devour every aspect of himself. The ravens arms soon found their way around the blonds neck. Pulling himself up, Izaya kissed Shizuo with passion and intent. As Shizuo kissed back, the raven came without warning. And from the tightness of Izaya around him, Shizuo also came soon after.


End file.
